insidetheboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Scorpion
Skills In life, Scorpion was a ninja of the Shirai Ryu clan, and as such has retained the skills and weapons training he gained from that. He is a master user of the Kunai, a pair of sharp diamond-shaped blades attached by retractable chains to his person, and is also expert in the use of the Mugai Ryu, a pair of curved, serrated shortswords he carries on his back. As a hand-to-hand fighter, Scorpion is extremely skilled, and is utterly brutal in that regard, having not only spent life as an assassin but unlife as a competitor in the Mortal Kombat tournament. It would not be unfair to say that he does not seek to defeat his opponents as much as he does to destroy them. As a renevant of the Netherrealm, Scorpion has gained several mystical powers; the ability to project hellfire at an opponent as either a fireball or jet of flame, a slight immunity to fire of all kinds himself, increased strength, speed and durability and the ability to teleport short distances in a burst of flame. Naturally, his powers have become somewhat weakened due to his being cut off from the Netherrealm, but they are still potent enough to make him a dangerous opponent. In addition, he cannot teleport from one realm to another, as Pandora is sealed off from them. In terms of weaknesses, Scorpion is inherently vulnerable to magical or supernatural powers due to his phantomlike nature, as these powers - bar fire based ones - can disrupt the energy that holds his form together and allows him to remain in the world of the living. In addition, he is highly-strung as an individual, making him a target for goading and manipulation, though the individual doing this takes the risk of discovery and being hunted down themselves. Finally, due to his wrathful nature, Scorpion will more often than not make unwise and dangerous decisions in order to pursue his vengeance or quest, even if the less direct decision would be safer and more profitable in the long run. Personality Scorpion is, for the most part, fairly distant, though with events in Pandora, will certainly not remain so. Though it has been a long time since Scorpion was human, he still works according to the code of honour of his clan, at least partially, and will therefore act courteously, if not openly, to those who are lucky/unlucky enough to run into him. He is, when not openly enraged, unusually softly-spoken, though his voice has something of an echo to it, as if it were being projected from a cave. Internally, he is a deeply torn individual; burning with hate and borderline psychosis from the repeated trauma and betrayals he has suffered and thus incredibly intolerant of any action he would consider evil or dishonourable, yet he is desperately trying to cling to his personal honour and dignity as a warrior and not fall into the abyss of a permanent berserker rage. The murder of his family and clan, something that originally caused his vengeful return as a spectre, still burns him and threatens to drag him into mindless violence due to his uncontrollable anger, has led to an uncomprimising view on anyone who could commit the acts he suffered from, and as a result Scorpion is highly protective of families and children in particular, brutally and hatefully butchering anyone who attempts to harm either of the two. He is extremely short-tempered, a partial side effect of the hellfire that now serves for his soul, and is prone to holding grudges and demanding blood-and-honour duels in order to satisfy his warrior's pride. Appearance For the most part, Scorpion appears as a tall and broad warrior garbed in stylised yellow armour, intended to reflect the creature he is named after as well as offer actual protection against the blows of his enemies. The shoulderpads of this armour, for example, resemble curled-up forms of the creatures, and the mouthpiece of his mask is moulded in a similar fashion. He is fairly obviously Japanese in descent, with both his appearance and faint accent hinting at this, though his eyes are completely devoid of pupils, and they glow faintly. Though he appears to simply be masked, the mask and even the small amount of skin that can be seen is in fact a disguise, hiding behind it a skull devoid of any flesh. The netherrealm's flame can often be seem sparking and flickering in the skull's eyesockets when it is revealed. Such was the sacrifice Scorpion made in order to return from death in the name of vengeance. Relationships This version of Scorpion was not the same as the previous ninja by that name that once existed in Pandora, and thus has formed a rather different set of connections. Scorpion has met and spent time in the company of Bruce Banner, the two men getting along amiably if not exactly bonding as friends. However, in time, the ninja wishes to seek Banner out again, in the hopes that the scientist can help him control his own rage as well as Bruce controlls his own. In addition, he has established a cordial if distant relationship with Tigress, having been impressed by her similar upbringing. As a result, Scorpion is more than happy to entertain her as a guest to the shrine he has adopted as a home in the future. Scorpion has encountered the being Pennywise at least once, attempting to attack and kill it for it's repeated devouring of children. The fight did not end well for Scorpion, with his mind being temporarily overwhelmed by the Deadlights and forced into berserk insanity, a condition he was cured of during a fight with Twin One in the mountain shrine. Finally, Scorpion seems to have formed a budding protective bond with Flonne, though only time will tell if this remains so. History In his former life, Scorpion was Hanzo Hasashi, a ninja in the service of the Shirai Ryu clan, a name he has since abandoned in favour of his then-codename. Joining the clan despite the wishes of his father, Hanzo soon made a reputation for himself as a tough, determined and utterly skilled fighter, and a very capable assassin. However, he made many enemies during this time, and eventually, this came back to bite him in an utterly devastating manner. It started with the destruction of his clan, and the murder of his family at the hands of a rival Chinese ninja, known as Bi-Han. Enraged, Scorpion attempted to kill the man, only to fall to the rival assassin's unexpected control of cryomancy. The man known as Hanzo Hasashi died, frozen and bleeding from multiple wounds. And in the Netherrealm, Scorpion's quest for vengeance began. Completely abandoning his human name, Scorpion sacrificed part of his humanity and soul in order to gain the powers of Hell, and enhance his already formidable skills in hand-to-hand fighting. Entering the tenth Mortal Kombat tournament under the name "Scorpion," he battled his way through the rounds, earning a fearsome reputation for his brutality and Netherrealm powers, and soon becoming a firm favourite to win. However, Scorpion did not care about that. He had finally reached his rival and murderer, now known as Sub-Zero. The fight between them was brutal in the extreme, even by the standards of the tournament; disregarding broken bones, ruptured organs and wounds from their respective weapons, Scorpion and Sub-Zero threw theselves at each other, determined to kill the other once and for all. However, as powerful as the cryomancer was, Scorpion's rage, now fuelled with the fires of the Netherrealm, began to win out. Finally, in front of witnesses and with a roar of frenzied hate, Scorpion burned his rival alive. Even as Sub-Zero's corpse burned, however, an event occured that neither Scorpion nor the tournament's organisers had planned for. An almighty light broke out from the floor, and back cords sprayed out, seizing the stunned renevant in their grip. The warrior roared and blazed with hellfire, but even his magic could not defend him. With a final burst of flame and roar of defiance, the rift closed. And Scorpion was gone. Pandora History